


Suicidio cuántico

by Sukary



Series: Física, ¿sin química? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco physicist, Drarry, Harry auror, Hermione physics student, Insomnia, M/M, Physics, Post-Hogwarts, Science, quantum suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry evita a Malfoy. Luego asiste a un cursillo de mecánica cuántica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicidio cuántico

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Más vale tarde que nunca! supongo... Pido disculpas por mi tardanza, me han regalado dos súper libros y he estado todo el rato leyéndolos (sorry, mea culpa, soy un desastre). Pero aquí está la tercera parte de esta serie (¡ya solo queda una última entrega!), más larga que las anteriores a modo de compensación :) Espero que os guste <3  
> Otra cosita, agradezco muchísimo los comentarios que me habéis dejado, ¡sois amor del bueno! 
> 
> Disclaimer: el universo Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling y de quienes hayan adquirido los derechos de explotación. No busco ánimo de lucro con esta historia.

Harry aceptó el té de Neville. Y su apasionante explicación sobre las propiedades de la caléndula mágica. Reconoció nunca haber tenido la ocasión de analizar un auténtico ejemplar, ya que al parecer debían de ser extremadamente caras de adquirir y muy difíciles de conservar si no eras un verdadero experto en la materia como él.

-¿Cómo la has conseguido? –preguntó el herbólogo en algún momento mientras estudiaba la flor que su amigo le había traído sobre la mesa de la cocina, tras aplicarle un suave _engorgio_.

El auror se rascó la nuca. –Es complicado.

Malfoy se la había dado. Bueno, esa y otros tantos pétalos cuidadosamente almacenados en una cajita. “Basta con frotarte las manos con ellas y aplicarte un suave masaje después”, le había explicado vía lechuza tres días después de que amaneciera sobre su torso con una sensación pegajosa en el bajovientre.

Y desde entonces habían pasado dos semanas de un maravilloso y reparador descanso nocturno. En el cuartel todos habían notado su mejoría, tanto a nivel de reflejos como de estado anímico en general. Todavía era incapaz de creer que la solución a su insomnio hubiera estado todo este tiempo en manos de Malfoy, nunca mejor dicho. Aún seguía acudiendo a Sandra, su fisioterabruja, una vez a la semana porque le venía de perlas para descargar tensiones, pero ahora que había remedio efectivo estaba dispuesto a ignorar a Lawrence. Atreverse a sugerir que un novio era todo lo que necesitaba para poder dormir… pensó Harry terminando su té. Bobadas.

Otra a la que había aprendido a ignorar era a Hermione. Se había puesto muy pesada con el tema Malfoy y no desaprovechaba oportunidad para tratar de volver a juntarlo con él. “He oído que frente a Gringotts hay un restaurante que hace una exquisita pasta italiana”; trampa, seguro que Malfoy era un cliente habitual. “Al parecer el Ministerio va a organizar un cursillo de física teórica, ¿sabes algo?”; trampa poco trabajada, probablemente Malfoy y física, de la que sea, fueran de la mano. “Vaya, una caléndula mágica… Nunca había visto ninguna, ¿me llevas a ver dónde las cultivan?”; esto ni siquiera era una trampa, sino la petición más descarada y absurda.

Como si su amiga no supiera de dónde había obtenido el remedio a su enfermedad…

Mientras Neville seguía a lo suyo, Harry observó los grandes invernaderos de los terrenos de Hogwarts a través de la ventana del cuarto que su amigo tenía en ellos, el cual incluía una pequeña cocina cortesía de la profesora Sprout, jubilada y retirada a un caserío escocés con sus mandrágoras, tentáculas venenosas y lazos del diablo mortíferos. O al menos así se la imaginaba Harry.

-¿En qué piensas?

En esas manos acariciando su nuca, su espalda, su pecho, su abdomen, su _polla_ … arriba y abajo, sin parar, frenético, desesperado, hasta que se corrió en sus manos en una explosión de luces difusas. En la turbia mañana de después, donde amaneció con una erección que no había vuelto a conocer nada más despertar en años, y cuando Malfoy propuso ayudarle a solucionar su problema, había agachado la cabeza y susurrado un vergonzoso “no hace falta, mejor me voy a la ducha”.

Y había huido como un imbécil. Cuando salió del servicio Malfoy ya se había ido. Media hora después, el halcón milenario de la familia más Slytherin de toda Inglaterra traía una cajita llena de caléndulas atada a una pata con una escueta explicación sobre su uso.

-En nada. –respondió de todos modos.

¿Por qué había rechazado el ofrecimiento de Malfoy? Era simple… _buen_ sexo, sin complicaciones ni explicaciones. Estaba seguro de que el rubio no tenía intenciones de convertirse en su pareja ni mucho menos. Solo quería follárselo. En un baño preferentemente, o eso había llegado a entender. Y, tal vez, si jugaba bien sus cartas, querría follárselo más veces. Habría sido un buen arreglo, pensó Harry, no pudiendo evitar que un pequeño suspiro escapara de sus labios, afortunadamente ignorado por un Neville Longbottom inmerso en su caléndula.

Pero había dicho _no_. Harry estudió sus motivos; un tío guapo, tremendo y sexy se ofrece a recorrer todo su cuerpo con la lengua y a hacerle temblar de placer mientras su hombría le explora en profundidad. Y tal vez hubiera sido perfecto de no tratarse de él. De _Malfoy_. Nadie lo vería bien, especialmente él (bueno, tal vez Hermione); era el Slytherin ególatra de Hogwarts que ahora además tenía los conocimientos suficientes como para saber en qué órbita y con qué gravedad el mundo giraba alrededor de él.

¿Podría soportar tener un amante como Malfoy? le costaba digerir algunos de sus comentarios ahora, como para soportarle en una relación más estrecha. Aunque, a decir verdad, cuando se tiene sexo se gime y se jadea, se tiene un orgasmo y luego se duerme. Además, el despertar post masturbación no fue especialmente elocuente. Quizá podría funcionar. Tenía ganas de un buen revolcón; su insomnio le había hecho perder el apetito sexual a menudo y, ahora que se encontraba reactivado, su hombría estaba reclamándole atención.

Pero, se repitió, había dicho _no_.

-Soy gilipollas. –pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué?

Harry dejó de mirar los invernaderos para observar a Neville. Por fin había dejado la caléndula a un lado y se había levantado para poner más agua a hervir. Miró su taza de té vacía un segundo y después el reloj de pared; las cuatro en punto de la tarde de su miércoles festivo semanal. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, no fuera a arrepentirse, se levantó de la mesa y con un atropellado “tengo que ir al Ministerio a hacer una cosa”, abandonó los invernaderos del colegio para buscar a Hermione.

Ironías de la vida.

*

“Oh, así que ahora de repente necesitas _mi_ ayuda”.

Reconocía, ahora que estaba a apenas diez minutos de entrar en una de las salas de exposiciones que el Ministerio habilitaba y destinaba todo el año para diferentes actividades, que no le había costado tanto como pensaba tragarse su orgullo y pedirle a su amiga que le acompañara en calidad de oyente a ese cursillo del que algún día le había hablado, así, de pasada.

“¿El que imparte Malfoy, no?”

Bueno, a lo mejor _sí_ le había costado un poquito.

El nombre del curso era “Física teórica para principiantes” y contaba con la colaboración de varios expertos en la materia que, durante cinco días, abordarían una cuestión cuanto menos curiosa de esta área concreta de la ciencia. Sin embargo, Harry solo tenía intención de asistir al primero de la jornada, el que daría Malfoy, tal y como muy amablemente le había recordado Hermione media hora antes.

La ponencia llevaba por título ‘Suicidio Cuántico’, y aunque Hermione ya había asistido a una conferencia similar también de la mano de Malfoy en el extranjero, aceptó acompañarle igualmente porque en el fondo le entusiasmaba la idea de ese repentino interés que estaba demostrando tener por el físico. Así al menos, pensó Harry con satisfacción, podía disimular ante Malfoy inventando que había traído a Hermione en coche hasta aquí porque le había dado la lata para que, por favor, la llevase a este curso.

Merlín, era un genio.

-Nada, Harry se ha emperrado en venir.

El giro de cabeza tan veloz y súbito que ejecutó su cuello nada más escuchar la voz de Hermione desmontando descaradamente su tapadera ante el menos indicado para que lo hiciera, le provocó un fuerte tirón con el que casi se gana una tortícolis de campeonato. Su amiga, que al parecer había estado hablando con Malfoy tan tranquilamente en cuanto se movió un poco para leer el cartel informativo que había a la entrada del salón, descruzó los brazos y se acercó junto al Slytherin, correctamente ataviado con su reglamentaria bata blanca desabrochada, para ver qué le había ocurrido.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la de pronto preocupada voz de Hermione.

Habría estado mejor de no tener las manos de Malfoy analizando su cuello en busca de alguna anomalía. Ahora además de físico era fisioteramago, ¡increíble! pensó con ironía, aprovechando el momento en que el rubio estaba tan concentrado en su cuello para lanzarle la mirada más furibunda que el dolor le permitió enviarle a Hermione.

-¿Te duele si presiono aquí? –susurró una aterciopelada voz de barítono.

Harry se moría de la vergüenza, pero negó con la cabeza a pesar de que en realidad le dolía horrores y trató de deshacerse de los puramente corteses cuidados de Malfoy para no quedar más en ridículo. Al hacerlo, se enfrentó de lleno a los profundos ojos del Slytherin, de un mercurio líquido en el que estaba seguro que podría perderse.

Merlín, por qué tenía que ser tan hipnótico…

-Así que… ¿repentina fascinación por la física, Potter?

El auror se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada un segundo para pensar cómo justificar su presencia allí una vez que su nuevamente odiada amiga había destruido su principal coartada. Malfoy le esperaba con una sonrisa ladina bien estudiada que debía de conseguirle más de un compañero de cama al mismo tiempo, lo cual no era la visión más apropiada para concentrarse.

\- No tenía nada mejor que hacer… -intentó excusarse inútilmente, pasándose una mano por el pelo y anclándola en la nuca durante un instante antes de bajar el brazo de nuevo. La sonrisa radiante de Hermione no ayudaba en absoluto.- Y quería agradecerte en persona lo de las caléndulas. La verdad es que me han ayudado mucho.

-Me alegro. –comentó el físico en un tono extraño de difícil identificación, pero le había parecido notar cierto deje de molestia en él. Desconcertado, miró a su amiga en cuanto Malfoy se dio la vuelta para abrir las puertas del aula donde impartiría su ponencia con el fin de que la gente fuera entrando y acomodándose.

-¿Crees que está enfadado? –no pudo evitar susurrarle a Hermione mientras cruzaban la puerta junto al resto de los asistentes. Una plataforma bastante más pequeña que la del salón de congresos se alzaba frente a ellos y la figura de Draco Malfoy esperaba con su típica sonrisa a que todos los oyentes encontraran un lugar entre las hileras de sillones para sentarse.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por pasar una noche de placer entre sus brazos y después haberle ignorado tan férreamente? Oh, no, qué va. –había tanta ironía en sus palabras que Harry pensó por un instante que debía de acabar de sentarse al lado de la versión femenina de Malfoy.

Pero lo cierto era que ahora mismo le estaba preocupando otra cosilla…

-¿Cómo demonios sabes lo que pasó entre él y…?

-No cometas el error de pensar que Ron y tú sois los únicos que me contáis vuestros problemas.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Malfoy acababa de hacer una floritura de varita para que las puertas de la sala se cerrasen del todo. En ese momento, la iluminación de la habitación se oscureció hasta sumergirse en un claroscuro, concentrando toda la luz posible en la plataforma en la que el rubio se encontraba.- ¿¿Malfoy te cuenta sus _problemas_??

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero comenzó a aplaudir junto al resto de los presentes en cuanto el físico anuncio el inicio de la ponencia, con otro _sonorus_ extraordinariamente bien ejecutado.- Baja la voz. Y no, no lo hace, a no ser que se trate de ti. En tal caso entiende que soy la que mejor puede aconsejarle. Y como ahora nos llevamos bastante bien pues…

-¿¿Has estado _quedando_ con Malfoy sin decirme nada?? –el auror no cabía en sí de su asombro, hasta se había olvidado de aplaudir.

Su amiga aprovechó el comentario para mirarle y sonreírle con picardía. -¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? -interrogó con retintín.- El que ha pasado olímpicamente de él has sido tú, Harry.

Repentinamente enojado por tanto secretismo, Harry devolvió la vista al frente y se cruzó de brazos sin poder evitar que la expresión de su rostro revelara su auténtico malestar. En el fondo, y aunque no quiso escuchar a esa vocecilla de su cabeza que le decía que no estaba siendo justo con su amiga, sabía que no tenía qué recriminar a ninguno de los dos; ni a Malfoy ni tampoco a Hermione. La culpa de que ambos se hubiesen estado reuniendo para hablar de él era solo suya, ¿no?

Y Hermione había dicho _problemas_. ¿Era él un _problema_ para Malfoy?

Afortunadamente el Slytherin comenzó a hablar y Harry decidió prestar atención para dejar de darle vueltas al mismo asunto, el cual por cierto estaba empezando a atormentarle.- Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al primer día del cursillo “Física teórica para principiantes”, con la colaboración del Ministerio de Magia. Soy el Doctor Draco Malfoy, experto en física, y voy a hablaros de la ‘Teoría del Suicidio Cuántico’, ideada por un muggle que nos sirve para reflexionar acerca de varias cuestiones.

»Muchos de vosotros habréis oído hablar de la paradoja del gato de Schrödinger, ¿verdad? -hubo un asentimiento general.- Fantástico, pues en esta ocasión Max Tegmark, el creador de esta teoría, postuló en 1997 una situación similar donde un hombre suicida puede ser inmortal y morir al mismo tiempo.

A Harry ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Incluso en el mundo mágico, aquella era una hipótesis insostenible… a no ser que fueras fantasma, pensó de pronto, pero de todos modos estabas muerto y reducido a una fantasía ectoplásmica, así que eso tampoco podía ser.

\- Evidentemente, como la ecuación que Drake ideó en su día y en la que no me explayaré porque no es objeto de esta ponencia, esta teoría pertenece al campo de la física teórica precisamente porque no se puede demostrar; por muy locos que estemos algunos de nosotros, habría que ser un condenado imbécil para ofrecerse voluntario a realizar este experimento, ¿no?

Hubo algunas risas entre el público que mostraron su total acuerdo con el físico, entre ellos Harry. Hermione también sonrió pese a conocer de qué iba a ir toda aquella conferencia; Malfoy debía de tener un don para explicar ciencia, pues sus charlas científicas en ocasiones podían pasar también por monólogos de humor.

\- Pongámonos en situación, por favor. -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que estaba acaparando toda la atención del auror. Merlín, qué guapo era el cabrón.- Quiero que imaginéis a un hombre, muggle preferiblemente, en una habitación vacía. El tío se está apuntando con una pistola _cargada_ , un arma que utilizan para asesinarse entre ellos, a la cabeza. He aquí una recreación. -añadió Malfoy mientras su varita trazaba el dibujo de una pistola perfecta en el aire, que se desvaneció segundos después.

»Pensad también, que la pistola está conectada a un aparataje que mide la variación de una partícula cuántica (un ‘quark’). Así que cada vez que el hombre acciona el gatillo, según la medida que exista en ese momento, el arma puede o no disparar.

Lo único que Harry tenía claro es que el tal Tegmark ese debía de esnifar mucha cocaína para que se le ocurrieran semejantes pajas mentales. Menos mal que él vivía en una constante realidad clásica, porque la cuántica le habría vuelto loco hace tiempo. Los físicos, en general, pensó sin apartar la mirada de Malfoy, tenían que estar locos de atar. Pero al menos algunos eran sexys, añadió en cuanto hubo bajado la mirada por tercera vez en minutos hacia la entrepierna del rubio y hacia esos benditos pantalones de lino.

-Si el quark gira en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, el arma dispara; si lo hace en el sentido contrario, la pistola hace ‘clic’ pero no emitiría la bala, aunque estuviese cargada, con lo que el hombre seguiría vivo.

Vale, de momento estaba entendiéndolo todo, se enorgulleció Harry, locuras de muggles teóricos aparte, claro.

-Entonces el hombre suicida aprieta el gatillo y… -momento de tensión dramático que Malfoy provocó al efectuar una pausa más larga de lo normal. Harry entrecerró los ojos. - ¡Clic!

Todos rieron, incluso el auror que aún no podía creer que Malfoy fuera tan payaso explicando física, pero en el buen sentido.

-Como el hombre quiere morir, porque para eso es un suicida, vuelve a apretar el gatillo. –continuó explicando el físico. – Sin embargo, otra vez escucha el condenado ‘clic’, porque el quark ha decidido girar en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. –pausa, Malfoy se acercó a la mesa que tenía a un lado para beber de la botellita de vidrio con agua que alguien había dispuesto ahí para él. Un sorbo rápido después estaba listo para seguir.- En ese momento, se convierte en un “suicida cuántico”, que seguirá accionando el arma por siempre jamás hasta que esta dispare, cosa que nunca hará porque ha decidido apostar ya por la misma medición, lo que convierte al hombre en inmortal.

Pero de todos modos el hombre de por sí no era inmortal, ¿no? Accionaría el arma hasta que su cuerpo y mente dijeran “basta” y luego la palmaría, ¿verdad? Harry se llevó una mano a los ojos y comenzó a frotarlos por debajo de las gafas. ¿Por qué mierda no podía haberle enviado a Malfoy una lechuza para quedar en una cafetería? No, él tenía que ir a una enrevesada charla cuántica… ¡brillante, Potter!

Así que en ese momento, cuando Malfoy propuso imaginar la misma situación pero a la inversa, donde el quark ese girara en sentido horario y por ende el hombre muriera, optó por desconectar y pensar en la mejor manera de abordar el asunto ‘¿enemigos? con derecho’ con el Slytherin.

\- En esta ocasión, con la nueva medición de la partícula, -Malfoy, como es lógico, seguía a lo suyo.- el hombre accionaría el gatillo y moriría, ¿verdad? –un asentimiento general después el físico acentuó su sonrisa y negó suavemente con la cabeza.- Es aquí donde los físicos nos convertimos en los peores compañeros de pláticas en un debate; para Tegmark, antes de accionar el gatillo y que la bala se disparara, el suicida anterior ya lo había apretado infinitas veces y obtenido como respuesta un simple ‘clic’. Si se convirtió en inmortal entonces, ¿cómo podría estar muerto ahora? Y aunque el hombre suicida nunca lo sabrá, lo cierto es que ha estado vivo y muerto todo este tiempo.

Cuando Malfoy se puso a explicar esta contradicción física, retrotrayéndose a los ‘multiversos’ o universos múltiples, donde al parecer el universo estaba dividiéndose infinidad de veces cada vez que el suicida apretaba el gatillo, generando universos paralelos en los que el hombre vivía y moría según qué mediciones adoptara el quark, a Harry le dolía ya tanto la cabeza que, por pensar, decidió dejar a la improvisación incluso el asunto del sexo con derecho.

-Según la teoría del universo paralelo, para los físicos cuánticos el universo se divide en una copia exacta de sí mismo por cada resultado posible de una acción. –le explicó suavemente Hermione en cuanto le vio pasarse ambas manos por la cara.- De esta forma, el suicida habría creado miles de universos paralelos antes de morir por cada vez que apretaba el gatillo, estando vivo y muerto al mismo tiempo sin saberlo. Cuando muere, el universo deja de dividirse, porque ahí no cabe más que un resultado posible e irrevocable: muere y punto. Pero cuando lo hace, continúa viviendo en los infinitos universos que ha creado antes, ¿lo entiendes mejor ahora?

Pero ni aun con la explicación de Hermione la cabeza dejó de dolerle una vez Malfoy les hubo agradecido su atención y abrió las puertas para invitarles amablemente a abandonar la sala. Entonces solo pudo pensar en un buen analgésico.

-Aunque ya había asistido a esta ponencia antes voy a aprovechar para quedarme a tomar un café con Draco. Supongo que esta vez te animarás tú también, ¿no? –ironizó Hermione, por fin a la salida, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Mira cómo le conocía la capulla… pensó Harry no pudiendo evitar devolverle una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de todo. Y cuando Malfoy salió el último de la sala, dejando paso a uno de sus colegas que al parecer iba a impartir otra conferencia en unos minutos en ese mismo salón, pues ya había un buen grupo de personas a su alrededor que Harry no había recordado haber visto en ‘Suicidio Cuántico’, se acercó hasta su amiga Hermione con una sugerencia implícita y cuando esta asintió, le indicó a ella y a todo el que quisiera apuntarse que pensaba tomar algo en una de las cafeterías que había a la salida del Ministerio, en la que estaba ese camarero tan guapo de rizos rubios llamado Alex.

Harry pensó en Alex y de pronto la idea de acompañar a Malfoy y a toda su prole a esa cafetería ya no le entusiasmaba en absoluto. –Solo está bromeando, idiota, aunque ese Alex está realmente increíble. –tuvo que admitir pese a todo Hermione con una sonrisa que a todas luces señalaba que se estaba burlando cariñosamente de él.- A él solo le interesas tú, Harry, hazme caso. –le susurró segundos después en el oído.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó Malfoy sonriendo a su club de fans. Serían un total de trece o catorce personas incluyéndoles a él y a Hermione a los que al final les apetecía ‘debatir’ con Malfoy sobre ese esnifado de Tegmark; el ambiente sería tan poco íntimo que Harry pensó en otra posibilidad, más remota desgraciadamente, de conseguir una cita más personal con el rubio para hablar del asunto que tenía en mente.

 

A esas horas solo le apetecía una cerveza, contestó cuando Malfoy le preguntó amablemente qué quería tomar; se había quitado la bata blanca y estaba estupendo en camisa azul cielo y pantalones beige. Realmente sabía combinar bien la ropa, si es que el pensamiento de un auror absolutamente nulo en moda servía de algo. Aceptó con un “gracias” la caña que el Slytherin le tendió y se sentó sin muchos miramientos en una de las sillas de la terraza, al lado de Hermione, junto al resto de asistentes.

A partir de ese momento comenzó la charla más aburrida de su historia. Al parecer la gran mayoría realmente había hablado en serio cuando le había dicho a Malfoy que querían comentar con él su reciente ponencia. Tenían dudas, teorías relacionadas que compartir o simplemente querían alabar su buen manejo de la física muggle teórica. El rubio respondía con gracia y clase a todos los comentarios y así pasó la primera hora y media más larga de toda su vida (con casi tres cervezas encima).

-¿Quieres irte? –le susurró Hermione en el oído en algún momento. Como él no participaba en la conversación (tampoco poseía los conocimientos necesarios para hacerlo sin quedar como un imbécil), Malfoy no se había dirigido a él en ningún momento.- Lo digo porque me da que te vas a quedar dormido de un instante a otro.

Harry se encogió de hombros, terminando de un trago su tercera cerveza.- Creo que sí, empiezo a tener hambre y esta reunión/lo que sea no parece dispuesta a terminar nunca.

Hermione asintió y le pasó una mano por el hombro a modo de despedida antes de que se levantara, haciendo ruido con la silla al echarla para atrás y llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Incluida la de Malfoy, que le miró con una ceja arqueada. Muy de su estilo.- ¿Ya te vas?

\- Sí, creo que todos sabemos que no pinto nada aquí. – había notado que la mayor parte de los asistentes se había extrañado de ver a Harry Potter en el curso de física teórica, pero más aún que además se quedara a la reunión posterior. Aquel no era su ambiente y no estaba por la labor de seguir perdiendo tan absurdamente el tiempo.- Con permiso. –dijo, intentando esquivar al resto de sillas con sus asistentes encima.

\- Auror Potter, si no le gusta la física ¿por qué ha venido? –le preguntó un señor gordo con gafas de pasta y pajarita de lunares que estaba sentado a la derecha de Malfoy.

Era un comentario tan impertinente y Harry estaba tan cansado y mosqueado porque no hubiera podido hablar con el Slytherin ni un segundo que no pudo reprimir sus palabras. –Quería ver si podía hablar con el _señor_ ponente durante cinco putos minutos. –entonces Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con resignación. –Y no ha sido posible, entiendo que es un hombre extremadamente ocupado que al parecer solo tiene oídos para expertos o amantes de la física como estoy seguro de que sois vosotros. –dijo, contemplando a todos los presentes excepto a Malfoy, cuyos ojos podía sentir clavados en su persona.- Así que adiós. –zanjó, observando por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione con una mano sobre el puente de la nariz; no le había debido de parecer correcta su actuación.

Bien, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Podía entender que Malfoy no hablase con él de física cuando tenía menos idea que un mandril con demencia, pero durante todo este tiempo, básicamente desde que entraron en la sala de exposiciones, se había dedicado a ignorarlo deliberadamente. Ni una mirada, ni un comentario, _solo_ para preguntarle qué pensaba tomar…

Joder. Había _dolido_ ser ignorado de esa manera.

Pero mucho peor fue que Malfoy retomara la conversación con la mujer de pelo negro y encrespado con la que había estado hablando antes de que él iniciara el numerito de largarse, como si las palabras “hablar con el señor ponente durante cinco putos minutos” no hubiese llegado a sus oídos.

Muy bien, pensó Harry echando a caminar calle abajo. Si así lo quería, así lo tendría.

*

Su día libre absolutamente desaprovechado, se lamentó Harry sentado despatarradamente en el sofá de su salón, con la televisión encendida y _otro_ botellín de cerveza en la mano. Eran las ocho de la tarde y él seguía sin cenar, pero la verdad es que al final todo el alcohol que había ingerido antes realmente había llegado a saciarle. Entonces pensó en llamar a Ron para salir a dar una vuelta y despejarse, pero en cuanto recordó el día que era, entre semana y por ende laborable, se quitó la idea de la cabeza.

Quizá lo mejor sería abrir su valiosa cajita de pétalos de caléndula, frotarse las manos con ellos, meterse en la cama y dormir hasta que este penoso miércoles de noviembre se extinguiera.

Y en ello estaba cuando de improviso llamaron al timbre. Harry gruñó.- Para qué cojones habré instalado la red flu en casa, me pregunto… -las personas que le caían bien tenían el camino libre para contactar con él vía chimenea si querían, así que seguramente el ser que estuviera esperando abajo en el portal fuera de lo más desagradable. Así que, por esa regla de tres, se dijo Harry, en bóxer y camiseta de manga corta, listo para meterse en la cama mientras abría la cajita con las caléndulas… no pensaba abrir a nadie.

Pero continuaron llamando. El auror apretó los párpados con fuerza y soltó una palabrota cuando el crub de su vecino de arriba se puso a ladrar como un loco, alertado por los ruidos, y escuchaba a su dueño cagarse en toda la familia de Harry Potter. -¡Abre la puerta, joder! –oyó que bramaba.

-¡Aplica un _silencio_ , inútil! –le respondió Harry con el mismo cariño.

Sin embargo, al final cedió y abrió la puerta del portal, permitiendo al o la gilipollas que había causado aquel jaleo subir las escaleras hasta su apartamento. Dejó la puerta de casa ligeramente abierta para que dicha persona no volviera a llamar, de ninguna forma.

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo a utilizar las caléndulas, masculló Harry según se dirigía a su habitación para volver a guardar la cajita. Estaba poniéndose unos pantalones de chándal cuando sintió el sonido de unos pasos en el hall.- ¿Quién eres y por qué demonios has venido a tocarme la moral a estas horas? –no pudo evitar preguntar, malhumorado como estaba.

-No es la moral lo que he venido a tocarte, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Hablando de personas desagradables que no tienen acceso a mi red flu… pensó Harry llegando hasta el pasillo para cruzarse de brazos delante de un Draco Malfoy exactamente igual vestido que como había presentado su ponencia, salvo por la bata blanca, que afortunadamente había desaparecido. El auror no podría haber soportado más alusiones a la física por hoy.

-¿A qué has venido?

Malfoy sonrió, presumiendo de una impecable y blanca hilera de dientes. Cerró la puerta que tenía detrás con una mano sin girarse. –A concederte esos _putos_ cinco minutos que has solicitado antes.

-Demasiado tarde, lárgate. –contestó Harry dándole la espalda y caminado nuevamente hasta el sofá. Era consciente de que un simple ‘lárgate’ no convencería a Malfoy, así que lo mejor era ponerse cómodo hasta que el rubio decidiera que ya había tenido bastante.

Efectivamente, el Slytherin no hizo el menor gesto que indicara que tenía pensado irse. Más bien, lo que hizo fue seguir a Harry hasta el salón, pero no para sentarse a su lado, sino para hacer una única y escueta pregunta. -¿Dónde está la cajita de caléndulas que te regalé?

Una pregunta que heló toda la sangre de Harry en un instante. Bajó las piernas que acaba de subir a la mesita que tenía enfrente del sofá y observó a Malfoy con una expresión recelosa.- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Me las voy a llevar. –respondió como si tal cosa, confirmando las peores sospechas de Harry, que se levantó del sofá de un tirón.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!

-Potter…

-¡Son lo único que me ayuda a dormir! –exclamó, sin poder tranquilizar sus nervios. –No te las lleves, no puedes hacerme esto… ¿Es un regalo, no? ¡Los regalos no se devuelven! -¿esta era la venganza personal de Malfoy por, según Hermione, haber pasado de él dos semanas? ¡Había _tenido_ sus motivos! O algo así.

No podía llevárselas. No, no podía. Hacía dos semanas que Harry había vuelto a descubrir lo que era dormir bien de verdad, empezar el día reactivado, descansado y enérgico. De buen humor. Sus reflejos habían mejorado mucho y sus cada vez más constantes erecciones mañaneras resultaban un estímulo perfecto. ¡Su apetito sexual había revivido! No quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que sería volver al infierno del insomnio, solo de pensarlo le entraban escalofríos.

-No te dejaré. –aseguró, serio. Estaba dispuesto a luchar si hacía falta por esas benditas flores.- Utilizaré mi varita si es necesario.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja entonces, esbozando al mismo tiempo una sonrisa torcida; parecía que disfrutaba provocándole. No obstante, a pesar de su firme amenaza seguía igual de relajado que hasta hace un momento.- Han caducado, Potter. Por eso pensé que, de paso que venía hasta aquí para saber qué querías decirme antes, podía aprovechar el viaje y llevármelas.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado. -¿ _Caducado_?

\- Una misma flor de caléndula es reutilizable durante trece o catorce días consecutivos, aproximadamente. –explicó como lo haría un buen herbólogo. El auror se preguntó entonces de quién habría adquirido Malfoy todos esos conocimientos sobre este tipo de flor. A lo mejor tenía afición por la jardinería.- A partir de ese tiempo se pierde el efecto y hay que cortar más.

-No voy a creérmelo.-contestó a la defensiva.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.- Compruébalo por ti mismo. Frótate las manos con ellas y dime si reconoces el aroma dulzón que desprenden.

Harry golpeó a Malfoy en el hombro al salir del salón, rumbo a su habitación. Sintió cómo el físico le seguía. Con el corazón en un puño, sacó la cajita de caléndulas del armario (observando de reojo los movimientos del rubio por si se le ocurría abalanzarse sobre él y _robárselas_ ) y se frotó las manos concienzudamente con los pétalos para dirigirlas seguidamente a su nariz.

-No… -susurró segundos después, aterrado, sin poder percibir nada que no fuera su propio olor. Nervioso, decidió hundir la nariz directamente en la cajita, a pesar de lo contraproducente que eso podía llegar a ser (si las caléndulas realmente seguían activas, cabía la posibilidad de que lo sumergieran en un sueño indefinido), pero estaba desesperado. No quería volver al no poder dormir. No quería regresar a ese infierno. Realmente era duro, muy duro, y solo la gente que lo había padecido como él podría llegar a entender hasta qué punto.

Aun así, tampoco entonces aspiró olor alguno. Y, de pronto, sintió una mano acariciando su hombro derecho. De Malfoy, claro, y unos labios que susurraron suavemente en su oído.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo dependiente que te has vuelto a las caléndulas? Aunque no tengan efectos secundarios, esta empieza a ser una adicción peligrosa, _Harry_. Hace unos minutos estabas dispuesto a hechizarme si con eso conseguías seguir quedándote con ellas.

Entonces Harry dejó la cajita en el suelo y, de rodillas como estaba frente al armario, se pasó ambas manos por la cara mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro silencioso.- Quiero dormir. –fue lo único que dijo.

-Y yo voy a ayudarte a hacerlo, pero tendrás que confiar en mí.

-¿Y no tienes más caléndulas? Te pagaré lo que sea. –preguntó a cambio, abandonando las manos de su rostro y girándose, esperanzado, para encontrarse con la mirada compasiva del rubio.

Una tibia sonrisa emergió de los labios del hombre. –Ni todo tu sueldo anual de auror podría procurarse otra cajita igual a esta. –explicó, y retomó el habla en cuanto vio que Harry estaba dispuesto a replicarle. –No quiero tu dinero, idiota. Y aunque tengo más caléndulas en el jardín, estas no han madurado todavía lo suficiente, además de que hay que cortarlas en un mediodía soleado. Por el momento, tú has agotado todas nuestras reservas.

Un “joder” con los ojos cerrados escapó de los labios de Harry antes de sentir cómo las manos del físico tiraban de él hacia arriba.- Vámonos a dormir. Verás cómo consigo que lo hagas. –le susurró, seguro de sí mismo, ante la desolada expresión que ahora reinaba en el rostro del auror.

Y como no tenía más opciones, Harry asintió, liberándose de sus pantalones de chándal antes de abrir la cama y meterse en ella. Esperó pacientemente a que Malfoy se desvistiera también, quedándose en ropa interior, y rehusando la camiseta de manga corta que le ofreció a modo de pijama si quería. Tenía unos abdominales tan duros y firmes, unos brazos y una espalda tan bien tonificados, y lo que seguía más abajo parecía… _uff_. Durante unos segundos Harry se sintió hipnotizado por el cuerpo de su compañero, al menos hasta que este, chasqueando los dedos delante de sus narices, logró sacarlo de su estupor y teñir sus mejillas de rojo, todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sabes lo que son la oxitocina y la serotonina, Potter? –le preguntó Malfoy entonces, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Había apoyado la cabeza sobre una mano y el codo que la sujetaba sobre la almohada; todo su cuerpo acostado de lado en dirección hacia Harry, quien tumbando de espaldas junto al Slytherin le miraba con cierta desconfianza.

-Son hormonas, creo. –respondió vagamente, recordando a Lawrence hablándole de ellas durante alguna de sus sesiones.

-La oxitocina sí, la serotonina es un neurotransmisor. –corrigió con paciencia el rubio, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.- ¿Y sabes para qué sirven?

-Hacen que te duermas. –explicó naturalmente el auror.

-Exactamente. –asintió Malfoy, colando una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Harry, acariciando su bajovientre y haciendo a su compañero estremecer, el cual le devolvió una mirada ligeramente nublada. El físico decidió que era el momento idóneo para agachar la cabeza y atrapar los labios del auror en un casto beso que hizo sonido de ventosa cuando lo deshizo. La respiración de Harry había acelerado un poco su ritmo.- Seguro que también sabes en _qué_ momento ambas sustancias se liberan de forma masiva en un hombre…

La mano que antes acariciaba gustosa el bajovientre de Harry descendió hasta atrapar toda su longitud, por encima de la tela del bóxer. Un sonido ahogado exhaló de la boca del auror tras sentir el apretón. –Cuando se tiene sexo. -jadeó.

-Brillante, _Harry_. –murmuró Malfoy antes de besarlo de nuevo, aprovechando la boca entreabierta de su compañero para jugar con su lengua.- Mmmm…

Si Harry era sincero consigo mismo, reconocería que el sexo poco o nada tenía que hacer contra el insomnio como enfermedad; el alivio solo era temporal, a las dos horas volvería a desvelarse y después pasaría la noche restante en vela. En su día ya había abordado el tema con Lawrence y la propia sanadora le había asegurado que le sería inútil.

Pero a fin de cuentas era Malfoy quien estaba besándole ahora. Quien acariciaba firmemente su polla por… ahh, _debajo_ del bóxer. Y Harry estaba disfrutándolo tanto que no sería él quien le dijera que aquel no era un buen método, pues esto era lo que había perseguido y por lo que había asistido a esa _dolorosa_ conferencia en el Ministerio. Buscaba un arreglo así, y el físico estaba sirviéndoselo en bandeja de plata.

Así que simplemente lo tomaría y ya pensaría en qué otras alternativas le quedaban para vencer su insomnio cuando Malfoy durmiera, teniendo en cuenta la falta de caléndulas.

Poco a poco, y sin dejar de besarlo, Malfoy se fue colocando encima de Harry hasta que sus erecciones se encontraron una debajo de la otra. El auror jadeó entonces, deshaciendo el beso, en busca de aire, movimiento aprovechado por su compañero para iniciar un reguero de caricias con la lengua y algún que otro mordisco a lo largo y ancho de su cuello.

Harry comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba, animando a Malfoy a comenzar un intenso _frottage_ polla contra polla que ambos disfrutaron durante tan solo medio minuto; el tiempo que el físico soportó antes de quitarle al hombre que suspiraba bajo él el bóxer que llevaba para arrojarlo a _Merlín-qué-coño-importa_ lugar. Atrapó su erección con la mano y se puso a masturbarla con pasión y cierta fiereza que hizo a Harry vibrar.

\- Cuánto tiempo… _deseando_ hacerte esto –escuchó el auror que Malfoy decía en algún momento en el que sus dedos comenzaron a hacer un estupendo masaje a su glande.

Harry cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, cuando el rubio comenzó a lamer su oído derecho. Merlín, hacía tanto tiempo que no follaba con nadie que casi había olvidado las sensaciones que se experimentaban. O tal vez fuera que nunca había follado con alguien ni remotamente similar a Malfoy, quien parecía conocer a la perfección los lugares más sensibles de su cuerpo antes incluso que él mismo.

En ese instante decidió detener al físico colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho para apartarle un poco y poder quitarse la camiseta. Anhelaba poder sentir a su compañero piel con piel, sin barreras. Cuando tiró la camiseta al suelo, Malfoy le besó con fiereza y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido necesitado. Volviendo a tumbarse sobre el colchón con su compañero encima, abrazó a este por la espalda y sus manos comenzaron a navegar hacia abajo, hasta colarse en el interior de los calzoncillos del rubio para palpar la deseada carne que encontró dentro.

Entonces Malfoy gimió en el beso y pensó que era el momento de terminar de desnudarse él también, para seguidamente regresar con Harry y reiniciar un urgente frottage mientras colocaba los antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza del moreno y se lanzaba a explorar sus labios por indefinida vez.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te penetraron? –preguntó en algún momento, ronco, contra los labios del otro sin dejar de embestir contra su virilidad.

-Mejor mete los dedos. –fue la escueta respuesta de este, entregado al placer con los ojos cerrados en una desinhibida expresión de gozo que envió otro ramalazo de corriente sanguínea a la polla de Draco.

El rubio asintió, sintiéndose estúpidamente alegre de que al auror no le hubiesen penetrado en un tiempo, mientras conducía su mano derecha hacia la entrada de Harry. Se sintió como formando parte de algo cuando este subió un poco la pelvis para permitirle un mejor acceso. Era un sentimiento extraño y agradablemente cálido. Y entonces comprendió, a la par que introducía el primer dedo en su interior, que quizá Harry le gustaba un poco más de lo que creía.

El físico era consciente de que lo que sentía por su compañero era algo más que solo sexo, pero no esperaba que fuera un sentimiento tan intenso y explosivo como el que acababa de sentir cuando este se había movido para facilitarle la tarea de prepararlo. De dejarle listo para su polla, para ser follado _por él_. Comprendió entonces el lío en el que se estaba metiendo, allí, mientras mordía el cuello de Harry e introducía un segundo dedo en su interior al mismo tiempo que este se contoneaba bajo él de ansiedad y placer.

Joder, pensó, abandonando el cuello del auror para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, unos maravillosos ojos verdes a los que era _muy_ difícil no entregarse; estaba enamorándose de Harry Potter.

\- Hazlo ya, _Draco_. Fóllame ya. No puedo más.

No, se corrigió al tiempo que, obediente, sacaba sus dedos de la entrada de su compañero y volvía a hundir su rostro en la magnífica curva que hacían el cuello y el hombro de este; no se estaba enamorando. _Ya_ lo estaba. Completamente. Y la simple idea le atormentó un poco.

Separó los muslos de Harry con sus rodillas antes de colocar la punta de su necesitaba hombría entre sus nalgas. Entonces presionó ligeramente y el auror aprovechó para rodear su cintura con sus piernas. Cuando las caderas de Draco estuvieron firmemente abrazadas por las piernas de Harry, el primero alzó su cuerpo con la intención de poder mirar al auror a los ojos mientras le hacía _el amor_. Fue en ese instante, cuando las miradas de ambos conectaron, que sucedió algo maravilloso: Harry elevó ambos brazos para rodear su cuello hasta sentir una suave opresión en la nuca que le obligaba a bajar: -No. Vuelve aquí. Si te gusta mirar inclínate un poco, pero quiero sentirte completamente sobre mí, _pegado_ _a mí_ mientras me lo haces.

Tal vez fuera una de sus manías, pensó Draco obedeciendo a su amante, dejándose mimar por los fuertes brazos de este, pero no pudo evitar que aquel comentario le hiciera sentirse verdaderamente especial.

Entonces Harry buscó su boca y le besó, iniciando un juego de lenguas que encendió aún más a Draco. Así que empujó un poco, lo que provocó que el auror deshiciera el beso que acababa de comenzar al arquear el cuello sobre la almohada.- _Sigue_. –gimió, demandante.

Y Draco _siguió_. Continuó empujando hasta que la entera longitud de su hombría estuvo siendo deliciosamente apretada por el estrecho interior de Harry. Extasiado, tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo mental para no correrse ahí mismo, en ese preciso momento. Merlín, aquello era bueno, muy bueno. No había nada como hacerle el amor al hombre que se amaba.

-Pue… puedes moverte. –boqueó el auror, entregado.- Si quieres.

Draco soltó una risita. _¿Si quieres?_ qué dulce… -No, no quiero. Prefiero quedarme inmóvil con mi polla dentro de ti hasta que nos corramos por divina providencia.

La mirada de reproche que le lanzó Harry entonces no tenía precio. – _Malfoy_ …

-Prefería cuando me llamabas ‘Draco’. –susurró divertido antes de sacar su hombría de la entrada de su compañero… para volver a enterrarla.- _Oh_ , Merlín. –gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para reprimir el impulso de terminar ya mismo. Pero es que Harry era _demasiado_ estrecho.

“ _Más…_ ” Escuchar el gemido demandante de su amante no hizo mucho por calmar la urgente necesidad de su polla por explotar, aun así no sería él quien desobedeciera una orden tan descarada. Así que, con los antebrazos firmemente colocados a cada lado del embelesado rostro de Harry, y con las piernas de este bien ancladas alrededor de sus caderas, volvió a salir y empujar. Largas y lentas estocadas que hicieron temblar el cuerpo de su compañero. Pero era justo así como se había imaginado siempre haciéndole el amor; empezando lento pero _intenso_ , sacando e introduciendo su hombría por completo, provocando que el auror _sintiera_ su deseo en _toda_ su extensión.

Harry gemía y se desplazaba unos centímetros hacia delante siempre que Draco le embestía. Los brazos que abrazaban la espalda del físico comenzaron a resbalar hacia el colchón a medida que el otro hombre empezó a acelerar sus estocadas. Con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta, jadeante, y la cabeza arqueada hacia atrás por el placer, agarró el cubrecama con ambas manos para tratar de mantener el feroz ritmo que el rubio acababa de iniciar para los dos. Sintió labios, lengua y dientes sobre su cuello en algún momento, y una succión en un punto muy sensible de su clavícula que sabía que le iba a dejar marca. Pero no se quejó, porque ni tan siquiera tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Con Draco arremetiendo duro, _profundo_ y cada vez más rápido en su interior, sintiendo los suspiros de este contra cuello, sonidos que se entremezclaban con sus propios gemidos, llenos de necesidad, y los muelles de la cama que habían empezado a chirriar, incapaces de soportar el vaivén al que el Slytherin estaba sometiéndole…

-Joder, joder… Draco. Así, así _…_ _ahh_.

Era demasiado arrogante como para no sonreír después de escuchar lo mucho que Harry estaba disfrutando de esto _por_ él, así que lo hizo: una sonrisa torcida, maldita, tan suya, tan adictiva. Lágrimas de sudor le caían desde la frente, surcando su cuello y pecho; siempre le ocurría y nunca le importaba, porque cuando follaba, ponía toda la carne en el asador. Le gustaba enloquecer a sus amantes, hacerlos desesperar de placer, y estaba dispuesto a conseguir que Harry no olvidara esta experiencia tan fácilmente. Así que continuó empujando bien fuerte y bien rápido, pero esta vez abandonó la clavícula del auror para llegar a su oído izquierdo, dejando un reguero de saliva por el camino; era el momento de gemir suave para Harry, para que terminara de estallar y de perder la cordura y para que gritara mil y una incoherencias…

-Ah, Harry, eres _tan_ estrecho… -ronroneó, como solo él sabía hacerlo; con un tono de voz especialmente ronco y sensual que reservaba para momentos como aquellos.- Me estás volviendo loco… Oh, _Harry_ … uff.

Y funcionó, aunque tampoco es que tuviera dudas al respecto; Harry se retorció de placer bajo él y afianzó el agarre al cubrecama hasta tal punto que Draco pensó que lo destrozaría. Todo su cuerpo tembló de repente y el físico se percató de que le estaba costando mantener las piernas sujetas a su cintura: iba a _llegar_ , así que Draco aprovechó los labios abiertos del moreno para colar su lengua en su interior mientras empujaba cada vez más rápido.

Entonces Harry gimió. Así. Contra su boca.  _Dentro_ de su boca. Y Draco sintió cómo su polla era más deliciosamente presionada que antes, algo que no creía posible. No pudo evitarlo, deshizo el beso y mientras Harry se corría entre los vientres de ambos con un grito abrasador, Draco estalló dentro de él, exhalando con fuerza y apretando los párpados con los ojos bien cerrados.

Cuando todo acabó, Draco se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el pecho de Harry, y un calorcillo muy agradable que no solo tenía que ver con el sexo se hizo más patente en su vientre en cuanto el auror le rodeó con sus brazos. Eran un puzle deshecho de piernas y brazos; dos cuerpos sudorosos y exhaustos, pero complacidos y saciados. Draco sonreía mientras Harry le acariciaba distraídamente el pelo. Además, podía sentir sin ningún reparo las piernas de este _temblar_ entre las suyas por aquellos maravillosos espasmos post-orgásmicos, secuelas innegables de que lo que habían tenido había sido _muy_ bueno. Así era, pensó el rubio, sumido en sus pensamientos, como quería dormir y despertar cada mañana; con Harry a su lado, masajeándole en círculos la cabeza, la habitación oliendo a sexo y unas respiraciones satisfechas y momentáneamente más acompasadas relajando sus sentidos, cada vez más llenos de oxitocina y serotonina.

El silencio se instaló repentinamente, y durante varias horas, solamente fue interrumpido por las calmas y profundas respiraciones de los dos hombres.

Luego Harry despertó. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto abrió los ojos fue mirar al joven que, con las manos sobre los costados de su cuerpo y la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, dormía plácidamente y con una sonrisa muy bonita en los labios. Él todavía seguía teniendo una mano sobre su cabeza, sobre aquel sedoso cabello platino, mientras que la otra descansaba sobre la zona lumbar de la espalda de este.

Con cuidado, y tratando de no despertar a su compañero, Harry se fue moviendo hasta liberarse por completo de Draco, quien gruñó alguna incoherencia y se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Luego cruzó descalzo la habitación con la intención de dirigirse a la cocina para preparar té; suponía que el físico querría un poco para cuando despertara. Había cerrado la puerta de su dormitorio y aplicado un _silencio_ antes de salir, así no tendría que preocuparse más por el correcto descanso de su amante.

Cuando dio el primer sorbo a la humeante taza de té caliente, ahí, completamente desnudo y de pie frente a la barra americana en la que casi siempre realizaba sus comidas, contempló la ciudad aún dormida de Londres a través de la ventana abierta de la cocina y pensó, con un nudo en la garganta, que Draco jamás volvería a ser Malfoy para él. No después de lo que acababan de compartir. Él había sentido cosas, más allá de las obvias, y no estaba seguro de que seguir quedando con Draco, si es que este quería, claro, fuera a ser lo más indicado.

 

Una relación con el Slytherin estaba _jodidamente_ condenada al fracaso. Y nunca mejor dicho, pensó, irónico, tratando de ignorar los pinchazos de dolor que le habían acompañado desde que se había levantado de la cama.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, bueno, bueno... O.O ¿Y ahora, qué?
> 
> La teoría del suicidio cuántico está mejor explicada en esta historia que otras teorías en historias anteriores, no obstante, si queréis saber más al respecto... http://pijamasurf.com/2014/10/el-suicidio-cuantico-una-posibilidad-de-inmortalidad/


End file.
